The Secret of the Black Mace
The Secret of the Black Mace is the main quest of the Cossack Hetmanate. The reward is to be the ruler of the nation and obtain the Black Mace. It is one of the three main questlines in With Fire & Sword, with the other two being The Deluge and False Dmitriy. It is important to note the following before starting this quest: *Restart the game if you see "Black Mace" in the quest log instead of doing a bugged questline that leads nowhere. *You must not have joined the Cossacks when you start this quest! Walkthrough #Go to a lord of the Cossack Hetmanate and ask for a special mission (or if you have enough renown, you may just pledge allegiance to Hetman Bogdan Hmelnitsky, immidiately talk to him again, and he will give you the same quest). He will tell you to stop bandits from looting a village. Stop the bandits. #After killing the bandits, A old man will tell you that there is a Black Mace, but dies while in the middle of the tale. Talk to the lord to continue the quest. #Go around asking lords what the black mace is. Eventually a lord will say to talk to Jaques de Clermont. There is a random chance that a lord will tell you where to look, so you could just repeatedly click the button to quickly locate where to go. Find him near Smolensk. #He will tell you to find a Cossack lord, which commences the Story Quest 'Errands'. When your relations are high enough (above 10) with that lord. He will tell you what you need to continue. You must ask Janusz Radziwill, Commencing the Story Quest 'For Great Lithunia'. Find him and he asks for your support first. Accept and conquer the Polish Commonwealth, Which Commence the 'Radizwill Rebellion'. #You can talk the Polish lords into joining your cause, leading to a bigger army and more helpful lords after you recruit them, When you, the leader of the rebels, win, return to Janusz (which at this point is the king of Poland) And ask him about the Black Mace, which commences 'Retractable Radziwill'. Without answering any questions, he will demanded that you Take a Tatar (Crimean) Mirza prisoner commencing 'Tartar Mirza'. #Once this is finished, The Tatar Mirza will drop a letter, saying there is a Templar Archive that can tell you more about the Black Mace commencing 'Templar Archive'. #To access the archive you must be friends with the Town Lord, you need a rating of about 26, or this can be accomplished by conquering the city. #When you are granted inside the archives, the character will find out of a Radziwill family crypt, commencing 'Family Crypt'. Asking Radziwill himself will worsen your relations with him. Asking generals that the player has good relations with will tell the player that the crypt is in the village of Nesvizh, Commencing 'Nesvizh Legend'. Go to Nesvizh to continue the quest. #When in the village, say that you are here in the name of the Radziwills. The elder will say that a Russian prince was also looking for the Mace but he was killed by bandits. When you leave the village, a huge army of deserters appear, you can pay them 5,000 thaler or attack them. You get the name "Boryantanski", commencing 'The Secret of House Oleg. You need to find the lord with that name to continue the quest. #When found, Boryantanski will say that his father had a book saying more about the Black Mace but he sold it, commencing 'Book of the Crow'. Search for a Book Merchant who will sell it for 7000 thaler. You will need a translator for the book. #Talk to some Lords, they will mention "Saint" Parfutny in Novgorod. When you talk to him he will request an escort to Loknya. Once there he will tell you to come back in two weeks. #From reading the book you find out about an old Cossack hero. Talking to Cossack generals will result in learning that you need to find a companion named Mamai. #After recruiting Mamai, talk to him through the party menu. He will tell you to talk to the Cossack claimant, Ivan Barabash, which you should do later. #First though, return to Nezvish. There will be a force Polish troops. Kill them, then enter the cyrpt and kill Radziwill's men. One of them will tell you that Radziwill now has the mace and is trying to recruit the Cossack gentry. #Now you have 2 choices, dress in mercenary armor and go to Radziwill while he is in a town, and fight his guards and him (5 high level enemies while alone) then another small fight in the streets, or fight him in the plains with your full army. Either way you will get the black mace if you win. If you fight Radziwill in the open, he will die later of a heart attack. #When you return to Barabash, he will offer to make you a his marshall and start rebelling which makes the story freeplay. If you decline, you can go to the Cossack ruler and offer your allegiance. Category:Quests Category:With Fire & Sword Category:Walkthroughs